With Me
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/BL/yaoi. Mereka bersahabat. Tetapi lebih seperti anjing dan kucing, Tom & Jerry, atau bahkan air dan minyak. Saat yang satu menghilang, yang lain mengingat. Adakah satu alasan saja untuk mereka bersama? Romance/oneshot. Lets enjoy and See it.


**WITH ME**

**.**

_**Gia sirayuki**_storyline

Persembahan untuk_**Zhoeuniquee **_**Eonni**

Guest special to _**Jaena**_

**YunJae**

**.**

**Warning ; **_Sambil baca FF ini jangan lupa dengarkan Sunny Day by Kim Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terkesima saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orang itu. Laki-laki yang membuatnya sungguh merasa iri untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ia memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan. Bukan indah, tapi lebih terkesan tegas dan penuh kemisteriusan. Laki-laki itu bernama Jung Yunho. Orang pertama yang telah menjadi sahabatnya. Teman baik sejak masih di sekolah menengah atas.

Bukan persahabantan yang manis dan lembut. Jaejoong sangat tau bagaimana macam persahabatannya dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Kalau ia bisa memberikan perumpamaan, hubungannya dengan Yunho bahkan lebih buruk dari pada Kucing dan Anjing, Tom dan Jerry atau mungkin lebih seperti air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah akur sedetikpun. Tapi itulah yang menjadikannya indah.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti Jaejoong sampai saat ini. Kenapa Yunho selalu mengikuti jejaknya. Sampai lulus sekolah dan mengambil jurusan di sebuah universitas. Bahkan tempat kerja sambilan yang Jaejoong ambil, Jung Yunho akan berada di sana pula.

CTAK!

"Aww! Sakit." Pekik pemuda perparas menawan dengan seragam merah hati Cafe Cojjee itu nyaring. Jaejoong menoleh, begitu menangkap siapa pelaku yang sudah menyentil keningnya, ia langsung mendengus dan melontarkan wajah cemberutnya. Siapa lagi orang yang sudah tega mengganggunya pagi-pagi buta bahkan sebelum cafe di buka. Hanya Jung Yunho yang akan melakukan hal itu. Laki-laki yang suka sekali merusuh di pagi cerah Jaejoong, membuatnya menjadi keruh dan penuh dengan rutukan-rutukan kekesalan Jaejoong.

"Yaa, tidak bisakkah kau membiarkanku menikmati pagi indahku? Dasar beruang nakal dan menyebalkan." Sungut Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang seolah menantang namja di hadapannya.

"Kau salah paham. Mana mungkin aku mengganggu hari pagimu. Justru aku berusaha memberikan sesuatu yang ceria agar harimu tidak dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang monoton. Ah, hari Kim Jaejoong memang selalu berwarna jika ada Jung Yunho." Ia melontarkan senyum lebar ke arah Jaejoong sambil mengerlingkan mata. Membuat namja cantik itu mengernyit.

"Minggir. Aku mau membersihkan meja. Ya Tuhan... apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu setiap pagi bahkan setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Aigoo" Yunho terkikik begitu mendengar Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengeluh tentang pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih tetap sebagai sepasang sahabat.

Meskipun...

"Hey mata besar. Cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 6." Jaejoong mencebil tidak terima saat Yunho mengatainya lagi. Apa sih maunya orang itu? Tidak ada hari tanpa meledeknya. Membuat wajah menawan Jaejoong harus tertekuk dengan urat-urat di pelipisnya yang selalu berkedut menahan kesal.

"Yaa. Berhenti menghinaku. Dasar beruang coklat menyebalkan. Dan lagi, mataku tidak besar tau!" Yunho justru terbahak saat mendengar balasan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Jaejoong, meletakkan nampan ke tangan pemuda manis itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang. Matamu itu besar, bulat dan... jelek!"

CTAK

AWW

"Yak!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa membalas Yunho dengan keadaan kedua tangannya yang memegangi nampan berisi pesanan pelangan cafe. "Kajja, tamunya sudah menunggu." Sambil memutar tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho mendorong pelan punggung namja cantik itu keluar dari pintu dapur.

"Jangan lupa tersenyum Jaejoongie."

Buru-buru Jaejoong memasang senyum seperti apa yang Yunho katakan saat pandangannya menyapu pelanggan-pelangan cafe yang terlihat ramai.

"Supaya cantikmu tidak hilang. Hahaha..."

Wajah kesal namja cantik itu langsung muncul begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang baru saja ditambahkan Yunho untuknya. What? Cantik? Dasar Jung Yunho beruang jelek yang menjengkelkan.

Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Yunho saat ia melangkah semakin menjauh dari dapur racik cafe.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tau apa alasan Yunho selalu menunggunya saat jam kerja sambilan di cafe cojjee selesai. Namja itu akan berdiri didepan cafe, memainkan pasir disana dengan sepatunya sambil memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku jacketnya.

"Jaejoong-ah aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?" celetuk Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari cafe. Pemuda cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

CK

"Dasar pendek. Lama sekali mengambil keputusan. Kalau menunggumu terus, aku bisa mati kelaparan di jalan. Kajja."

HEH

"Yaa... Aku belum memutuskan. Jangan main tarik saja."

Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara protes sahabatnya itu. Ia terus saja menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong. Membawa namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri pemandangan malam berhias kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa Jae?" tanya Yunho saat memperhatikan satu persatu nama dalam buku menu di hadapaannya.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? Kau pesan saja yang kau suka. Jangan mengikutiku terus." Balasan ketus Jaejoong justru membuat laki-laki bermarga Jung itu tertawa. Tawa yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Yang seolah tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun, tawa yang membuat Jaejoong akan cemberut dan mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bukankah kita Soulmate? Hahaha... Aku sudah lapar. Ayo cepat pesan makananmu." Ucap Yunho lagi seteleh berhenti tertawa.

"Soulmate dari planet Pluto maksudmu? Dalam mimpimu saja sana!"

"Dari planet cinta saja. Lebih penuh warna."

"YAK!"

Selalu saja. Apa yang keluar dari mulut berbibir hati itu pasti akan memancing rasa kesal Jaejoong. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat jarak yang ada menjadi lebih dekat dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang banyak bicara jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Entah itu sekedar menyanggah atau membalas kata-kata ejekan Yunho padanya.

"Aku mau makan sosis bakar, _seollobtang_, _jakbal baccom_ dan sebotol soju." Jaejoong mengutarakan pesanannya sambil tersenyum manis. Yang tanpa ia lihat sosok di seberang meja juga tengah tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya.

"Anda tuan?" pelayan itu beralih pada Yunho yang terkesiap salah tingkah saat Jaejoong juga berganti memandangnya.

"Samakan saja. Tapi aku minta sebotol soju saja untuk kami berdua." Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang saling bertatapan itu. "Apa maksudmu itu? Kalau mau minum soju, pesan sendiri. Senaknya saja satu untuk berdua. Apa-apaan itu." Yunho mengangkat bahu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghindari pelototan mata Jaejoong yang menurutnya jauh dari kata menyeramkan itu.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak pernah Jaejoong mengerti. Yunho akan selalu mengikuti apapun yang menjadi pilihannya. Menu makan, tempat pergi, bahkan sesuatu sekecil apapun. Laki-laki itu seperti bayang-bayangnya.

Ia seperti sebuah bayangan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dan dimanapun tubuh Jaejoong berada. Ia seperti cermin yang selalu memperlihatkan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Dan hubungan mereka memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Yak beruang jelek. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepedaku? Kenapa rantainya lepas hah?" Jaejoong terlihat benar-benar syok begitu mendapati Yunho telah mencelakai propertinya. Rantai sepeda itu jelas-jelas di lepas Yunho dan Jaejoong memergokinya.

"Sengaja."

Jawaban singkat dan enteng itu membuat pelipis Jaejoong berkedut. Wajahnya merah menahan kesal.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan memporandakan hariku? Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku berangkat kerja bodoh?"

PUK

Namja cantik itu terkejut saat Yunho meraih pundaknya dan merangkulnya. "Kajja, kita berangkat bersama, menikmati udara siang sambil berolah raga dengan berjalan kaki. Bukankah itu menyehatkan Jaejoongie?"

"Dasar stress!"

Seperti itulah persahabatan aneh yang terjalin antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sempat berfikir apakah sikap Yunho yang menyebalkan itu akan berubah nantinya. Namun apa yang dipikirkannya tidak pernah terjadi. Namja itu bahkan lebih sering mengganggunya. Apalagi saat pertama kali ada sosok lain yang berada diantara mereka.

Siang itu saat Jaejoong membuka loker mahasiswanya. Sesuatu berada di dalam loker itu. Tepatnya sebuah amplop biru.

SEET

"Yaa... Jung Yunho itu milikku. Kembalikan!" pekik pemuda cantik itu saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengambil amplop yang di tujukan untuknya.

"Ku beri satu kesempatan. Kalau kau berhasil menangkapku, akan kukembalikan ini padamu."

"YAK!"

"Ayoo Joongie-ya."

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong tetap mengejar Yunho. Membuat perhatian teman-teman kampusnya teralih pada mereka. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa. Karena Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho memang selalu begitu.

BRUK

"Arkh!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Mata musangnya mengawasi kedua orang yang masih bersimpuh di koridor universitas itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Jaejoong sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Yunho berjalan kembali mendekati sahabatnya itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat amplop biru milik Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum senang mendengar sosok yang ditabraknya berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya. Saat itulah semuanya berawal. Ketika Jaejoong akan menarik tangannya, sosok itu justru menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Membuat pamuda cantik itu tercenung dan terkesiap.

"Jaejoong oppa..."

Laki-laki berwajah menawan itu masih terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Jika boleh jujur, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi gadis itu justru mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?

"A-aku… akumenyuakaiJaejoongoppa." Seru gadis itu dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nde?"

Terkejut. Bukan hanya Jaejoong tetapi sosok namja bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya bahkan tampak terpaku tanpa sedikitpun bergerak. Yunho seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip saat sepasang keping matanya menangkap keadaan itu. Yeoja itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Sahabatnya?

"Tapi aku_"

"Oppa, aku yang menaruh amplop itu ke dalam lokermu. Aku takut kau akan mengabaikannya. Jadi aku mengatakan isi hatiku langsung di hadapanmu sekarang. Maukah Jaejoong oppa menjadi namjachinguku?" bibir Jaejoong terasa kelu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Bahkan nama gadis di hadapannya saja Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tapi aku_"

"Ku mohon... jadilah kekasihku. Satu hari saja tidak apa-apa. Satu jam juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi_"

BRUK

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba ambruk dan pingsan.

"Yaa, ada apa dengamu? Kau baik-baik saja? Hey!" panggil Jaejoong sedikit panik. Ia menatap penuh cemas wajah gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Saat itulah namja cantik itu baru menyadari seseorang yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya.

"Yunho. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku." Seruan Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah linglung. Berusaha membantu Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan pada Kim Jaejoong, seseorang yang membuat darah Yunho merasakan desiran aneh.

.

.

.

"Kau menerimanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar melontarkan senyum kecut.

CTAK

"Aish! Kenapa menjitakku? Dasar beruang menyebalkan." Jaejoong memberenggut kesal sambil melirik Yunho dan mengelus keningnya. "Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Tae rin. Shin Tae Rin, anak sastra Jepang."

"Apa dia akan mati sebentar lagi?"

PLAK

Jaejoong mengeplak kepala Yunho dengan buku saat mendengar namja tampan itu berucap. "Yak. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi dia pingsan kemarin saat menyatakan perasaan padamu. Aku pikir dia adalah penggemar rahasiamu. saat mengetahui ajalnya sebentar lagi, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. Seperti itu."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata mendengar pendapat Yunho tentang Shin Tae Rin. "Ah, itu karena ketahanan tubuhnya. Dia tertekan dengan perasaanya. Karena itulah, saat beban berat yang selama ini dipendamnya terlepas, ia merasa sangat bebas. Sampai tubuhnya sendiri tidak bisa mengimbangi rasa leganya. Aku tega mau menolak gadis itu. Huh…"

CK..

Kedua alis mata Jaejoong terangkat. Keningnya berkerut mendapati Yunho berdecak setelah ia mendengar ceritanya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi Yunho dengan mengangkat bahu. "Ah, sayang sekali kau sudah menerimanya. Kau tau satu hal Jaejoongie_"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho menggeser duduknya supaya lebih nyaman. Namja tampan bersuara bass itu lantas meraih bahu Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat. Tatapan musangnya menerawang tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong yang masih setia memperhatikannya. Wajah Jaejoong begitu serius menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Yunho padanya.

"Aishh! Gadis itu tidak sexy sama sekali. Kau tidak lihat. Buttnya saja kurang menonjol. Lalu dadanya juga tidak berisi. Wajahnya tidak cantik. Suaranya tidak merdu. Hidungnya pendek, matanya kurang besar dan seperti zombie. Rambutnya juga tidak halus. Kulitnya bahkan lebih gelap dibandingkan kau yang namja. Lalu_"

Opsst!

Buru-buru Yunho menutup mulutnya sendiri saat mata musangnya melihat wajah muram dan penuh kekesalan milik namja cantik dihadapannya. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu hah? Kau sedang menghina yeojachinguku? Dasar beruang jelek. Lihat saja dirimu sebelum mengatai orang lain. Wajahmu saja kecil seperti alien. Masih tidak sadar?"

CK CK

Yunho justru mengulas senyum miringnya. "Tapi aku sangat tampan. Bodoh. Dan seluruh penghuni kampus mengakuinya. Hahaha..." Jaejoong mendengus saat Yunho mengumbar tawanya. Lagi-lagi si Jung memamerkan pesonanya. Pikir namja cantik itu.

"Aku pintar tau. Tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh dan gila." Yunho semakin tertawa lebar mendengar laki-laki cantik itu membalas ucapannya.

"Kau itu bodoh. Tidak peka. Pendek, bermata besar, hidung panjang, dan satu lagi_"

Jaejoong sudah mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau kau melanjutkan ucapanmu, kau tau akibatnya Jung."

"KIM JAEJOONG YEOPPO!"

"Yach! Dasar beruang sialan. Jangan kabur kau!"

**.**

**WITH ME**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

3 tahun, bukankah itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Jaejoong menatap kembali gantungan ponsel yang masih setia dipakaiannya setelah sekian lama. Benda itu satu-satunya yang yang tersisa. Orang itu tidak meninggalkan apapun lagi. Bahkan sebuah kalimat perpisahan pun sama sekali tidak pernah Jaejoong dengar.

Jaejoong merindukannya. Ada kalanya ia ingin mendengar lagi namja itu mengejeknya, mengatainya, membullynya, meledeknya, mengganggunya atau mungkin mengerjainya. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tetap merindukannya.

Merindukan seorang sahabat seperti orang itu. Jung Yunho. Sosok yang mewarnai harinya dulu.

Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaannya? seperti apa dia sekarang? Entahlah, semuanya tentang orang itu seolah lenyap tidak berbekas sedikitpun.

Hah

Tok tok tok

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Menghembuskannya seketika sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk dari luar.

Kriettt

"Hyung!"

Brukk

"Junsu? Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba adiknya muncul di hadapannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung, eomma mengusirku. Aku dipecat dari tempat kerja. Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi. Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana hyung? Aku akan cepat mencari pekerjaan. Supaya hyung tidak perlu memikirkan kebutuhanku. Aku hanya membutuhkan tempat tinggal." Ujar namja berwajah manis itu.

Perlahan senyum terukir di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk menyutujui permintaan adiknya. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan Tae Rin setelah ini.

Yaa, pada kenyataannya Jaejoong memang masih menjadi namjachingu gadis itu. Hubungan mereka bahkan sudah terjalin hampir tiga tahun ini. Karena gadis itu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada seseorang yang tidak pernah berhenti mengatainya. Shin Tae Rin, setiap ada kesempatan Yunho pasti akan membicarakan gadis itu. Mengatainya semakin gendut dan semakin jelek. Lalu laki-laki itu akan diam saat Tae Rin berada diantara mereka.

Ah, Jaejoong merindukan orang itu. Merindukan Yunho, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja."

Wajah ceria yang beberapa saat lalu menghiasi Jaejoong berubah seketika. Ia tau cepat atau lambat, kekasihnya pasti akan mengungkit hal ini. Tapi bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Disaat Junsu ada bersamanya. Lalu telepon dari eommanya yang mengatakan agar Jaejoong menjaga serta merawat adiknya itu dengan baik.

Jaejoong tau, sekasar apapun eommanya, wanita itu tetap menyangangi anaknya. Terbukti dengan perasaan khawatir yang diberikannya pada Junsu meskipun wanita itu telah mengusirnya.

Tapi sekarang, bagaimana Jaejoong mampu menghidupi ketiga pihak jika dua saja begitu sangat berat? Ia harus mengirimi uang untuk orang tuanya di Chungnam. Lalu Junsu yang sekarang ada dan tinggal bersamanya, jika ia menikah sekarang. Mungkinkah Jaejoong sanggup dengan pekerjaan yang hanya sebagai staf pengawas sebuah Departemen Store.

Penat, lelah dan memusingkan.

"Oppa, gwanchanayo? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin merecokimu dengan masalah ini. Tapi keluargaku sudah memintanya. Mereka ingin kita cepat menikah dan memberikan cucu untuk mereka." Ucap Tae Rin disertai sebuah senyum yang begitu membahagiakan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Tunggulah kabar dariku." Jaejoong menjawab sambil meraih tangan kekasihnya. Sementara dalam hatinya jelas berkecamuk berbagai rasa. Bingung, dilema, dan semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi kegelisahan yang diam-diam membebaninya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat keadaan rumahnya. Diperhatikannya Junsu yang tertidur di atas sofa, bungkus makanan berserakan dimana-mana dan beberapa kaleng cola terjatuh hingga isinya tumpah diatas lantai. Telivisi dalam keadaan menyala. Laki-laki cantik itu memijat kedua pelipisnya. Dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang lain.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Junsu tinggal bersamanya, namun namja itu belum juga mendapat pekerjaan. Jaejoong sudah berusaha menempatkan dongsaengnya itu di tempatnya bekerja, tapi sayang Junsu tidak lulus tes _interview_ sehingga harus gagal dan pulang begitu saja. Setiap pulang, ia akan di suguhi keadaan yang seperti ini. Membuat Jaejoong harus mendesah lelah.

Ia kembali teringat perkataan Tae Rin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oppa. Adikmu itu hanya menjadi beban bagimu. Sebaiknya kau menyuruhnya pulang ke Chungnam. Kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana mungkin kita akan menikah? Aku tidak mau hidup bertiga. Sekalipun itu keluargamu."

Argh!

Jaejoong mengusap kasar rambutnya. Perasaan kalut dan bingung menghantuinya. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa mengusir Junsu begitu saja, tapi jika tetap mempertahankan Junsu tinggal bersamanya, maka hubungannya dengan yeojachingunya harus berakhir sampai disini.

Srak

Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartementnya. Perasaan penat sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Langkah kakinya membawa laki-laki pemilik wajah cantik itu ke dalam sebuah club malam yang tampak ramai terlebih pada jam-jam malam seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu mampu mengontrol emosi dan pikirannya. Tetapi keadaan yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Malam semakin larut dan Jaejoong telah menghabiskan 3 botol soju. Ia keluar dari club dan menghampiri sebuah kursi kosong di bawah pohon besar di area taman kota. Jaejoong tidak ingin kembali ke apartementya. Tempat itu pasti masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang mendekati sempurna. Tetapi semenjak ada orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya, maka kesempurnaan itu perlahan tercemar.

Jaejoong malas harus melihat keadaan yang berantakan, sosok yang sembarangan dan tekanan-tekanan.

Arghhh!

Namja cantik itu menjambak rambutnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berangkat kerja lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan adiknya. Rasa kesal itu masih menyelimuti hatinya. Ia bahkan semalam membiarkan Junsu tidur di sofa.

Biarlah ia nanti menunggu di café depan tempat kerjanya sekalian sarapan pagi. Karena Jaejoong tahu Departemen Store tempatnya bekerja itu baru buka pukul 9 pagi. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Jaejoong tidak melihat jalannya dengan benar. Hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

SET

Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat orang yang baru saja di tabraknya menahan lengannya. "Yaa.. apa yang kau laku… kan…. "

DEGH

Senyuman itu. Senyum yang begitu tegas dan penuh kemisteriusan. Sosok yang membuatnya terkesima. Laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya iri untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Sosok sahabat yang menghilang dan meninggalkannya. Benarkah itu dia? Namja yang selalu mengejeknya? Mengatainya dan merecoki hidupnya. Benarkah dia adalah Jung Yunho?

"Hai pendek, mata besar. Hidung panjang! Annyeong. Lama tidak bertemu."

Jaejoong bergeming. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah orang itu. Sepasang haselnya mengerjab penuh keheranan.

Bahkan saat Jung Yunho melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, namja cantik itu masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Yunho berdecak.

"Yaa… apa kau sebegitu syok nya melihatku yang bertambah tampan ini eoh? Haha… Ya, Jaejoong! Jaejoongie, boo, Kim Jaejoong."

Tsk

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus andalanku."

CUP

Barulah saat itu Jung Yunho tersenyum melihat efek dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Jaejoong. Kedua mata Jaejoong mengerjab begitu cepat. Sedangkan bibirnya mulai mengerucut sebal. "YAK Beruang jelek! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan hah? Beraninya kau…"

Tangan Jaejoong sudah melayang di udara siap melemparkan tonjokannya ke wajah Yunho, tetapi pergelangan tangannya telah di tangkap namja Jung itu terlebih dahulu.

SET

"Aku lapar. Kajja kita sarapan. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungan kita arrachi." Tanpa menunggu protes atau jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho sudah menyeretnya menuju café di sebrang jalan.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau naksir padaku ya?"

Jaejoong mendengus dengan pertanyaan itu. "Bodoh! Mana ada yang begitu."

Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan kedua orang itu. "Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"_Caffe latte_, dan _muffin berry_, ah juga _carrote bree_." Seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Anda?" tanyanya.

"Samakan saja."

"Silakan tunggu sebentar."

Begitu pelayan itu pergi. Jaejoong langsung memicingkan matanya. "Tidak berubah. Kenapa selalu meniruku eoh? Aku jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan kau ada di sekitar sini untuk melamar pekerjaan di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ku bekerja. Ayo mengaku saja."

Yunho terbahak. Jaejoong masih sama seperti dulu. Namja ini selalu berburuk sangka padanya. Masih suka marah dengan hal sepele. Tapi karena ekspresinya yang sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah, membuat Yunho begitu gemar merecokinya.

Pesanan mereka datang. Jaejoong langsung menyeruput _caffe latte_ miliknya.

"Hey Jae. Berapa pacarmu sekarang?"

Uhuk, uhuk

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong terbatuk karena mendengar pertanyaanya. "Yak! Pertanyaan macam itu." Sungutnya memelototi Yunho.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Atau jangan-jangan dari dulu sampai sekarang kau hanya pernah berpacaran satu kali?" mata musang itu mengawasi wajah salah tingkah namja cantik yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Oh My God. Jinjjayo? Benarkah kau hanya berpacaran dengan si gadis yang dulu itu? ck.. ck. Aku tahu, mereka kan tidak secant—"

"STOP! Kalau kau melanjutkannya lagi. Aku akan menjamin satu jam kedepan kau tidak akan bernafas Jung Yunho."

Hahaha…

Tawa renyah itu kembali terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Jae… kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih saja galak seperti dulu. Jangan jahat-jahat padaku. Nanti kau menyesal lho."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau yang tidak berubah. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka di bilang seperti itu masih saja mengataiku."

Yunho kembali tergelak saat melihat bibir cherry itu mengerucut sebal. "Hey Jae… tau tidak. Kau itu semakin menggemaskan. Hahaha…"

"Jung Yunhooo… berhenti menggodaku." Ancam namja cantik itu yang justru membuat lawan bicaranya semakin lebar tertawa.

Mereka saling memaki dan mengatai di sisa waktu sarapan itu. Sejenak Jaejoong bisa melupakan masalah Junsu, masalahnya dengan Tae Rin. Bersama Yunho seolah semua masalah benar-benar tidak ada. Seperti menguap begitu saja. Yang ada hanya saling mengejek satu sama lain. Saling meremehkan, dan saling bercanda. Namja itu memberikan sesuatu tersendiri dalam kehidupan Kim Jaejoong. Itu pasti.

"Wah gawat. Sebentar lagi pusat perbelanjaannya akan buka. Yunho-ah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat sosok orang yang begitu dirindukannya berlari keluar café. Jaejoong tidak berubah, masih cute, manis, menggemaskan dan juga masih tidak peka sedikitpun. Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. Ada keresahan di sepasang hasel bening milik namja bermarga Kim itu.

Jika dulu Yunho memilih pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Tidak lain agar orang itu bisa bahagia bersama kekasih pilihannya. Agar Jaejoong bisa tenang tanpa kehadirannya. Tanpa ada yang merecokinya, mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal. Tetapi apa yang di duganya selama ini ternyata salah.

Yunho pergi dari Seoul ke Perancis tiga tahun yang lalu tepat setelah kakeknya meninggal dan mewariskan perkebunan anggur di negara itu kepadanya. Ia tidak sempat berpamitan atau mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi karena perasaan rindu yang begitu membuncah dan perasaan ingin melihat wajah orang itu akhirnya memecahkan karang di hatinya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul diam-diam. Ia selalu melihatnya, mengawasinya, Kim Jaejoong. Meskipun dari kejauhan, Yunho benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata. Ia ingin menyongsong tubuh namja itu dan memeluknya.

Dan pagi ini adalah puncak kesabarannya untuk bisa bersembunyi dari namja itu. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak mendengar suara merdunya. Ia tidak tahan untuk melihat bibir cherry yang memberenggut saat mendengar ejekannya, ia tidak tahan untuk melihat wajah namja cantik itu tersenyum.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Yunho tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Wajah Jaejoong tidak seceria dulu. Ada semburat pikiran yang jelas di pendam laki-laki itu. Ada beban yang sedang dipikul namja itu.

Jika meninggalkannya justru menghilangkan tawa orang itu, maka Yunho tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu pergi lagi. Yunho akan menunggu, dan saat waktu itu tepat, ia berjanji akan membuat Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu.

Yunho bangkit berdiri dari kursi café, tetapi senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong tidak berubah. Dasar ceroboh. Batinnya lalu memungut ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja café tempat Jaejoong baru saja duduk beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk sejenak di perhatikannya gantungan ponsel berbentuk sebutir bola salju yang menggantung di ponsel Jaejoong.

'Aku tahu sesuatu.' Bisiknya dalam hati lalu menyimpan ponsel itu dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah sambil membungkukan badannya pada sosok yang baru saja di bawa oleh manager pemasaran sebagai klien di departemen store tempatnya bekerja.

"Jae.. ini adalah orang yang akan membuka merk baru di pusat perbelanjaan kita. Kau cukup menjelasakan beberapa keuntungan dan merk-merk yang sudah ada di departemen store ini." Ucap menager Jaejoong.

Namja cantik bersetelan jas itu mengangguk ramah pada atasannya sebelum beralih melihat sosok orang yang akan di layananinya. Seketika itu juga wajah Kim Jaejoong benar-benar syok.

"Baiklah tuan Jung. Kim Jaejoong ssi yang akan menjelaskan kepada Anda semuanya. Saya permisi dahulu."

Begitu manager itu pergi, Jaejoong langsung memelototi namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Sudah kuduga." Serunya sambil mendengus. Yunho yang melihat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong benar-benar ingin tertawa keras sampai perutnya kram. Tapi untuk sementara di tahannya.

"Menduga apa boojae?"

"Tentu saja kemunculanmu. Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau pasti mengikutiku. Terbukti kan, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan ingin satu tempat kerja denganku. Ck… sudah basi."

"Dasar tukang percaya diri. Yaa, apa kau tidak dengar kalau aku adalah seoang klien bukan pelamar kerja." Yunho mencibir sambil menahan senyumnya. Ah, senangnya melihat wajah yang memberenggut itu.

"Ah.. arraseo, arraseo. Biarkan aku menjelaskan sekarang. Kau cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik ugly bear."

"Mwo? Yak! Mana ada klien yang di berlakukan seperti ini. Aku bahkan dikatai beruang jelek! Tidak terima!"

SEET

Puk

"Kajja kita berkeliling." Seru Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul bahu namja yang seharusnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku sudah bekerja disini sangat lama. Dan aku sangat profesional. Ah, jinjja aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menjadi bos besar sekarang eoh? Kau harus mentraktirku kapan-kapan. Arrachi." Celoteh namja cantik itu yang membuat Yunho sempat tertegun menjadi tersenyum. Diacaknya puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Yak! Jangan menghancurkan tatanan rambutku. Ini icon berharga untuk melayani pelanggan. Dasar beruang bodoh!"

"Tenang saja. Aku bahkan akan mentraktirmu tiket liburan gratis selamanya ke Perancis. Eotthe?"

"Jinjjayo? Ah beruang sepertimu tidak bisa di percaya."

Yunho tertawa. "Yaa.. tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Malah aku akan menyewakan tempat paling mewah di sana. Lalu kau juga bebas memetik buah anggur yang kau mau. Kau juga bisa menikmati semua jenis wine dari yang paling berkelas."

Jaejoong mendengus sambil tersenyum remeh. "Dasar pembohong! Sudahlah kajja ku perlihatkan pusat perbelanjaan termewah di Seoul."

"Jae, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harus menyimpannya baik-baik eoh. Dan kau juga harus selalu membalas setiap pesanku. Awas kalau tidak. Chakkaman!" namja cantik itu merogoh saku jasnya. Kemudian beralih pada dua saku celananya. Tawa Yunho sudah di ujung lidah siap meledak.

"Eothokhe! Hah! Ponselku hilang. Bagaimana ini Yunho-ah. Aduhh! Bisa gawat ini."

CTAK

"Yak! Kenapa menyentil keningku?" sungut Jaejoong sembari memelototi namja yang baru saja melakukan tindakan pelanggaran padanya. Itupun menurut Jaejoong sendiri.

"Ck… Yah Kim Jaejoong. Kau masih saja ceroboh. Tidak berubah." Ujarnya meremehkan.

SET

Kembali Jaejoong merangkul erat bahu Yunho hingga namja bermarga Jung itu harus menunduk karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sementara Jaejoong sedikit lebih pendek dari padanya.

"Aa.. uri Yunho memang baik hati. Kau pasti menyimpankan ponselku bukan? Aku baru ingat tadi meninggalkanya di café. Hehe… Gamsahamnibda uri Yunnie-ya.."

DEGH

Yunho tersenyum dengan menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Panggilan itu baru kali ini ia mendengarnya, dan sungguh demi apa. Yunho benar-benar bahagia saat Jaejoong memanggilnya demikian.

.

.

.

Senyum yang mengembang di bibir Jaejoong masih belum menghilang sejak pagi. Seharian ini ia puas sudah melampiaskan semua ejekannya pada Jung Yunho. Sosok sahabatnya yang muncul kembali secara tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Jaejoong baru ingat sesuatu. Kenapa ia tidak menanyakan kemana namja itu selama ini? Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk menanyakan bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu dimana tempat Jaejoong bekerja? Bodoh. Rutuknya namun sambil melukis senyuman di sudut bibir cherrynya.

Dia berdiri di depan apartemennya, menekan pasword kemudian manarik pintu terbuka.

"Surprised!"

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendapati apartemennya di penuhi dengan hiasan dan pernak pernik. "Junsu-ya ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Namun adiknya itu justru berlari dan menerjangnya dalam pelukan. "Hyung aku mendapat pekerjaan." Seruan Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Di balasnya pelukan adiknya itu dengan erat. "Akhirnya. Selamat Su ie. Aku benar-benar senang." Tuturnya bahagia.

"Terimakasih hyung. Ini semua juga berkat bantuan hyung."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Bantuanku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" ia melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu.

"Hyung… sebenarnya aku…"

"Kau kenapa? Junsu-ya katakan pekerjaan apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Kim Junsu memilih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti.

"Katakan pada hyung. Apa yang terjadi eoh?"

Hik…

Junsu malah terisak membuat Jaejoong semakin kebingungan.

"Jae hyung… mianhe."

"Yaa.. Kim Junsu bicara yang jelas."

Bruk

Junsu terduduk di lantai dan meraih kedua kaki Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku hyung. Hik… Untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penerima tamu di hotel itu, aku memelukan uang. Hik… jadi… a-aku.. aku telah menjual cincin milik eomma yang di berikan kepada hyung waktu itu. Hik…"

DEGH

Jaejoong membatu. Wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sepasang tatapan matanya kosong. Ia berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan Junsu yang memeluk betisnya. Hingga dalam sekali sentakan Jaejoong melepaskan kedua tangan Junsu. Menelan salivanya, namja yang sudah menghapus senyumannya itu kini berbalik kembali menuju pintu apartementnya kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mengabaikan isakan Junsu adiknya, juga mengabaikan panggilan dongsaengnya itu.

Di pinggir jalan saat udara malam menampar wajahnya. Merusak warna putih alami wajahnya dan memunculkan rona merah di permukaan itu, Jaejoong menatap kosong deretan lampu jalan dari pinggir trotoar.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Cincin itu adalah amanah ibunya untuk Jaejoong. Karena ia adalah anak pertama, eommanya memberikan cincin itu kepada Jaejoong untuk di sematkan di jari sosok yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingnya. Tetapi adiknya sendiri telah lancang menjual benda berharga itu.

Drttttttt, drttttttt

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Jaejoong menggeser layar ponselnya. Lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"_Jaejoong oppa. Eodiso? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kita? Kenapa oppa diam saja? Oppa! Apa dongsaengmu masih tinggal di apartementmu itu? Aku tidak mau tahu oppa, kau harus menyuruhnya pulang kalau kau tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Oppa, kau mendengarku? Jaejoong oppa?"_

Bruk…

Prak!

Ponsel itu bahkan sudah jatuh di atas kerasnya aspal trotoar. Jaejoong membiarkannya begitu saja. ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia lelah, otaknya menolak untuk berfikir lagi.

Tiga puluh menit berjalan, tubuh Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang rumah yang dahulu sering sekali di kunjunginya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa pergi ke tempat ini. Sudah tiga tahun ia berhenti melihat rumah ini, sejak ia mendengar pemilik rumah ini sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya tanpa kabar maupun salam perpisahan.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet bel rumah itu. Tetapi diurungkannya. Ia tidak tahu apa pemilik rumah ini sekarang tinggal disini atau dimana. Sesaat namja itu tertegun oleh perasaanya sendiri sebelum tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di samping gerbang tinggi itu. Tidak seharusnya ia datang kemari, tidak semestinya ia mengganggu orang itu lagi. Tapi hanya orang itulah satu-satunya sahabat yang pernah dimilikinya. Satu-satunya orang yang begitu dekat dengannya tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Ya, satu-satunya orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Dia memilih duduk disamping gerbang dan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antaranya dan meredam segala kepedihannya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho tidak berhenti merutuk pagi itu. Ia sempat membanting ponselnya beberapa kali saat semua sambungan yang ditujukannya pada seseorang harus selalu masuk ke _mailboks, _sebenarnya dimana Kim Jaejoong. Kalau seperti ini percuma ia meminta nomor namja itu. Baiklah, tidak masalah, tinggal menyambangi tempat kerja namja itu dan Yunho akan meminta penjelasan nanti.

Tok

Tok

"Ya, ajhusi, aku sedang berpakaian." Ujar Yunho yang sudah tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya kalau bukan pengasuh keluarga Jung. Sejak kedua orang tua Yunho meninggal orang itulah yang merawatnya selama hidup di Seoul. Karena Yunho belum siap tinggal selamanya di negeri pengasil anggur terbesar di Eropa bersama kakeknya itu.

Pintu terbuka memunculkan sosok pria tua dengan rambut beruban. Pria itu membungkuk hormat. "Tuan, namja yang waktu dulu menanyakan tuan datang lagi." ujarnya sopan. Yunho menarik garis matanya heran. "Namja? Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Namja berwajah cantik yang dulu sering datang setelah tuan pergi ke Perancis."

DEGH

Tersentak Yunho langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengancingkan kemeja. "Kim Jaejoong? Dimana dia ajhusi?"

"Namja itu masih berada di luar gerbang tuan. Sepertinya sudah dari semalam dia berada disana."

Seolah jantungnya diperas oleh rasa sakit. Yunho langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan tergesa ia menuruni anak tangga begitu cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jaejoong ada di depan rumahnya?

Yunho sudah hampir menangis begitu melihat keadaan Jaejoong di depan matanya. Ia berjongkok kemudian menyentuh bahu namja itu. "Jae…" panggilnya lembut.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak dan wajah yang tersembunyi di antara dekapan lutut itu mulai terlihat. Untuk sejenak keduanya hanya saling bertatap mata dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Yunho berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong. "Ayo, naik kepunggungku. Kau pasti sudah sangat kedinginan menungguku semalaman. Benar kan?"

Jaejoong mendengus. Tapi juga tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. "Beruang jelek. Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" gumannya dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Dimana ponselmu?"

"Kubuang."

Mereka memasuki pekarangan dan berjalan ke pintu utama rumah. Jaejoong kembali tertegun begitu melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia baru sadar jika Jung Yunho, sahabatnya itu bukanlah orang yang tidak punya seperti dirinya. Yunho jelas orang kaya. Dia juga tidak sekolah dan kuliah karena beasiswa melainkan karena namja ini mampu. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah. Ia lebih terperanggah lagi. Lalu bayangan masa lalu kembali muncul dalam memori otaknya. Jadi apa sebenarnya alasan Yunho bekerja paruh waktu bersamanya? Apa alasan namja itu berangkat dan pulang sekolah berjalan kaki bersamanya? Apa alasan semua itu? Bukankah tanpa bekerjapun ia sudah bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, dia juga bisa memakai mobil saat ke sekolah dan ke kampus. Jung Yunho.. apa tujuan namja itu?

"Aigo… berat sekali. Aku kehabisan tenaga pagiku karena menggendongmu."

Bibir cherry itu langsung mencebil. "Yaa.. aku tidak berat."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kau bahkan lebih ringan dari pada beruang kutub. Haha…."

"Tentu saja. karena beruangnya itu kau."

Keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menerima secangkir teh hangat dari Yunho. Mereka sedang berada di kamar namja bermarga Jung itu. Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong bergerak memperhatikan seluruh arsitektur dan berbagai ornamen yang menghiasi ruangan ini. Benar-benar bergaya seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jadi kau tertekan dengan semua itu?" mata musang itu menatap intens lawan bicaranya. Sementara Jaejoong, ia terus menunduk sambil menyeruput teh dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah menceritakan semua masalahnya pada namja di hadapannya itu. Mengenai Junsu juga Tae Rin.

"Aku tidak bisa memarahi Junsu. Aku juga tidak bisa memarahi Tae rin yang terus mendesakku. Aku…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Jaejoong-ah… bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" wajah Jaejoong terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Baru kali ini namja itu meminta sesuatu padanya. Jaejoong menyadari itu, karena dari dulu dialah yang selalu meminta pada Yunho, tetapi tidak dengan namja itu. Yunho tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengabulkan permintaaanmu dulu."

Mengerutkan kening Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho. "Permintaanku? Yang mana?"

"Permintaan agar aku tidak lagi mengganggumu, mengejekmu, mengataimu dan merecoki harimu." Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tetapi Jaejoong justru tersentak oleh ucapan itu. Jadi karena itulah Yunho pergi meninggalkanya? Tanpa kabar maupun kata perpisahan?

"Jadi karena itu kau pergi selama tiga tahun ini?"

"Anie… sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan itu. Tapi tentang permintaanku."

Yunho meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya ke atas meja nackhas. Setelahnya ia berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong kedua tangannya terulur dan meraih kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku mohon untuk sekali ini saja. Bersikaplah egois. Lupakan perasaan Junsu dongsaengmu. Lupakan perasaan Shin Tae Rin, dan lupakan keinginan Appa dan eommamu. Jebbal."

Bibir cherry itu digigit pemilinya begitu kuat. Jika Jaejoong tidak menghentikannya, mungkin bibir plum itu akan berdarah oleh gigitanya sendiri.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku akan membawamu ke Perancis, aku akan menepati janjiku agar kau bisa menginap di tempat termewah di sana, kau juga bisa menikmati jenis anggur terbaik sepuasmu. Tapi satu hal yang ku minta, jadilah egois. Aku mohon…"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong terus melihat iris musang di hadapannya.

Lalu Yunho bangkit dan menuju meja nackhas di samping ranjang. Menarik lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Saat Yunho menyodorkan benda yang di pegangnya di depan Jaejoong, kedua doe eyes itu langsung melebar dan pemiliknya yang membatu tidak percaya.

"Yunho-ya… bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti saat melihat bahwa cincin yang menurut pengakuan Junsu telah dijual adiknya itu. Tapi saat ini cincin itu ada di hadapannya.

"Aku melihat adikmu pergi ke toko perhiasan kemarin sepulang dari tempatmu bekerja. Aku mengikutinya dan melihat dia menjual cincin ini. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku membelinya."

Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Tapi tiba-tiba, namja itu terisak.

Hik

Yunho tertegun, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menangis di hadapannya. Tidak bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

SET

Diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong dan di peluknya dengan erat. Mendekatkan bibir hatinya di telinga namja dalam pelukannya, Yunho membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. "Bisakah kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat jika ku berikan cincin ini padamu?"

Tangan Jaejoong yang memegang cangkir gemetar. Tapi ia tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya di tempat terhangat yang sekarang menaunginya. Tempat ternyaman yang menjadi sandarannya. Dan tempat yang begitu menenangkan di bahu sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang telah mempengaruhinya.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu menatap kamar hyungnya dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sudah lebih dari 3 hari Jaejoong tidak pulang ke apartement. Junsu juga sudah mencari tahu keberadaan kakaknya di manapun. Ia sudah pergi ke tempat kerja Jaejoong dan menanyakan tentang hyungnya. Tetapi sesuatu mengejutkannya. Manager Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong sudah mengundurkan diri dua hari yang lalu.

Dia juga sempat bertanya pada kekasih kakaknya, gadis bernama Shin Tae Rin. Tetapi gadis itu justru menatap penuh benci padanya dan menutup pintu sebelum memberikan jawaban apapun.

Tet.. tet..

Bel apartement berbunyi. Junsu tersentak. Sebuah harapan menguar di wajahnya. Mungkinkah itu Jaejoong? Ia bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Kim Junsu ssi?" seseorang berseragam dengan topi itu bertanya. Junsu lantas mengangguk.

"Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ada paket untuk anda. Silakan berikan tanda terimanya disini." Junsu membubuhkan tanda tangannya lalu menerima sebuah bungkusan dari pengantar paket itu. Ia menutup pintu apartement. Dirobeknya bungkusan itu, dan sebuah kotak beludru merah ada ditangannya. Saat kotak itu terbuka, Junsu terpaku.

Itu adalah cincin milik eommanya yang di berikan kepada Jaejoong, hyungnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di dalam kotak itu. Junsu mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ia bisa melihat tulisan rapi Jaejoong berbaris di sana.

_Dear Nae Dongsaeng.._

_Junsu-ya, jika kau menerima cincin ini. Jangan pernah berniat menjualnya lagi atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Apartement itu sudah ku bayar lunas, kau bisa tinggal disana sampai kapanpun. Sampaikan pada eomma dan Appa. aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi kewajiban untuk memberikan cincin itu pada pendamping hidupku, karena itu sekarang adalah kewajibanmu. Berikan cincin itu pada seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingimu kelak. Jangan mencariku. Aku tidak akan pernah pulang. Untuk selamanya. Bekerjalah dengan baik, jangan sampai di pecat lagi. dan hiduplah dengan baik._

_Hyungmu_

_Kim Jaejoong._

Junsu terduduk, tangannya meremas surat pemberian hyungnya. Isakan tangis keluar dari bibirnya. Ini semua salahnya. Ya, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Dilain tempat sosok gadis bermata amber itu membatu saat membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari ia menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya. Shin Tae Rin menatap nanar deretan kata-kata di layar ponselnya. Benarkah pesan ini dari namjachingunya? Benarkah Kim Jaejoong yang sudah mengirimkannya?

'_Tae Rin-ah… mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jatuh cintalah pada orang yang tepat. Annyeong_._' Kim Jaejoong._

Bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu. Ia terisak keras sambil memeluk ponselnya. Akhirnya seperti inilah kisah cintanya. Ia menelan salivanya dan terus terisak.

.

.

.

_**FRENCH, Paris**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Plung

"Yah! Kenapa dibuang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho melempar ponsel yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengirim pesan pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Benda itu jatuh dalam riak air dan tersaput gelombang biru laut.

"Agar siapapun tidak bisa menemukan boojaejoongieku."

Jaejoong mencibir. "Ya.. dasar beruang bodoh. Ponsel itu keluaran terbaru." Bibir cherry itu mencebil tapi kemudian tersenyum mengejek. "CK.. benar-benar beruang bodoh. Kalau kau mengatakannya sejak dulu, kau mungkin sudah memilikiku."

"Kau saja yang tidak peka. Tidak paham dengan semua sikap yang kutujukan padamu. Memangnya ada orang kaya yang mau jalan kaki? Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan café, makan makanan di kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Hoh… dasar …."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang aku bodoh begitu?"

"Anie. Aku ingin mengatakan… Jaejoongie saranghaeyo."

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya sebelum membalas apa yang Yunho katakan padanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Yunnie -ya."

Dan diatas birunya laut serta di bawah birunya langit, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Ciuman di negara terindah. Paris.

_**And the Eiffel Tower to witness the beauty of their love.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WITH ME**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

_*** **__Bersamaku dia hidup, bersamaku dia tersenyum, bersamaku dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan hanya bersamaku Kim Jaejoong mendapat kebahagiannya. _

_*****__ Aku mengatakan bahwa hidungnya panjang, dia pendek, dan bermata besar. Karena aku menyukainya. Seperti apapun itu Kim Jaejoong, sebagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Karena aku mencintainya apa adanya. Ya… karena dia adalah Jaejoongku._

_*****__ Aku memintanya menjadi seorang yang egois, bukan untuk membuatnya terjerumus. Aku ingin sekali saja dia merasakan bahagia. Karena aku tahu, Jaejoong selalu mementingkan orang lain. Bahkan menerima seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya menjadi kekasih hanya karena gadis itu pingsan di depannya?_

_._

"_**Ya… inilah persahabatanku dengan Jaejoong yang sudah ku ubah menjadi inilah kisah cintaku dengan jaejoongie. Kisah cinta kami baru saja di mulai."**_

.

**FIN**  
>.<p>

.

Teteh _**Zhoe…. #teriak **_ FF nya udah jadi. Maaf lama nunggu padahal ceritanya udah dari jaman tahun baru Januari lalu. Baru selesai sekarang. Aduhh.. moga nggak mengecewakan teteh. Dan special buat _**Jaena**_.. hayoo siapa yang merasa punya id ini ya? Hehe… _**Dear, **_ FF ini juga buat kamu. Yang dulu pernah pengen banget Sunny Day di bikin ceritanya. Gia udah masukin theme dari lagu jaejoong umma di FF ini.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca

Salam cinta

Gia Teresa Sirayuki


End file.
